Episode 3
Episode 3 is preceded by Episode 2 and followed by Episode 4. It's the final episode in the Arc 1. Scene 1 The MC wakes up and watches The Pentacles, a news group that reports on the school that consists of four (but soon to be five) members. After the MC comments, the morning menu appears. This is the first episode where all beginning options are shown. This includes, Getting Dressed, Social Code, Checking on Plants & Pets, Relationship & Personality points, Recap, Brew Potions & the Toggle Menu. Scene 2 The MC is running late for class and sees Lucas Aristotle and Professor Penelope Licardo talking in the hallways about not being seen. Thinking Penelope is coming to talk to her, she panics but is then revealed that Penelope went over to talk to a group of three kids. * INK Male - Norman & Georgia * INK Female - Shira, Riya & Pluto * LL Male - Astrid & Alicia * LL Female - Madeleine, Aela & Anne The MC is given an option to ditch class (and hang out with Suzy-Sue) or head to class. However, if the MC has Flora as a love interest, the MC goes to class. Scene(s) 3 If the MC ditches class they head to Love You Latte Cafe and talks to Suzy-Sue. She talks about herself mainly and causes the MC to be later to her next class. * INK Male - * INK Female - Aleyah (server) /// Alifah, Vicky, Lizabeth (Unness Background Chars) * LL Male - * LL Female - If the MC goes to Basic Magic class, she meets Flora VanBuren. During class, the MC dozes off and compliments Flora (indirectly) and she's flattered but the MC does not know what Flora said. After class, Flora thanks the MC for being nice to her, acting a bit strange. If Flora is a love interest, the reader will get a chance to CC her here. Fabian Slatedane walks up and takes Flora away (a bit aggressively). Scene 4 The MC is walking through the halls where they ask for directions from two Fan-Made characters. After the tardy-bell rings, they recommend the MC ditch class because the teacher, Professor PJ Hiedegger, is a hardass. * INK Male - Nick & * INK Female - Luna & Natalie * LL Male - Frankie & * LL Female - Oliver & Scene 5 If the MC goes to class.... If the MC ditches class they hide out in the bathroom. Mariposa along with two Fan-Made characters head into the bathroom. * INK Male - & * INK Female - Bloodrayne & Willow * LL Male - & * LL Female - & Scene 5.5 Again, and the final time in this Episode, the MC is asked if they want to ditch class. However, if they ditch class in this situation they will return back to class when caught by the Student Government, which consists of Ezra, the president and two fan-made characters. This is not an option to MC's that have Enki as a love interest. * INK Male - & * INK Female - Charlotte & Beatrix * LL Male - & * LL Female - & Scene 6 If the MC never left class, or when they are returned to class they meet Enki Lapse (who is a bit strange). Their teacher is Moose Laozi for Potionology and the students are tasked to find potion ingredients. When the duo leaves class, the MC asks for Enki's number and he runs off. The MC is then approached by Nathania Morgans who asks for the MC's assistance in tracking down Robin Takke who decided to pull a prank on the upper years and is currently trapped. The MC reluctantly agrees. If the MC has Enki as a LI, they will CC him here. Scene 7 The MC enters the upper grades bedroom where they witness four main characters searching for Robin. Robin tells the MC he is doing this for Suzy-Sue, who requested he steal cookies. * INK Male - & * INK Female - Blaze & Simonetta & Sarah & Adele * LL Male - & * LL Female - & When the Duo is caught, they run into the bedroom where there are two puzzles the MC must complete. The first is securing the door. Puzzle #1 - The MC must grab the candles & hair dyer to secure the door. The Candle will place wax between the door frame & door and the hair dyer will dry it. During this puzzle, the MC can grab items for the next puzzle. One of the Fan-Made characters returns with a key, but the door will not open. So, they decided to get Professor Thomas Ardent, who was the original teacher who gave the MC detention. Puzzle #2 - The MC uses towels, blankets and dirty laundry along with the scissors to make a rope so they can escape through the window. Scene 8 Suzy-Sue thanks them both for (stealing) returning those cookies to her "for a client of hers" which hints at her growing empire at the school. She tells the MC that she will go to MC to do her dirty work since the MC fails. Scene 9 The MC goes to Herbology where she meets Oliver Rylan. The teacher gives them both plants because Oliver's father is famous and the teacher is a fan. Before they go outside, the MC mentions again how it's nice outside and school was canceled for Weather Reasons. If the MC has Oliver as a LI, they will CC him here/ Scene 10 The MC finally makes it to class on time, but is saddened when she learns that the class has been moves outside in the Dracomancers canyon. Meanwhile, she is approached by a classmate Akari Ring who mentions that the MC is on the news about stealing cookies. The duo walks toward the canyon and gets lost. They find a wolf, when their teacher finds them and tells them not to take the wolf. The MC is given a gem-choice to take the wolf (gems) or not (free). Note, wolves are obtainable in the shop but taking the wolf upsets Akari alot. If the MC has Akari as a love interest, the MC will CC her here. Scene 11 The MC heads to Art (Class), where Suzy-Sue comments "Wow! This is undoubtedly a set up. All us troublemakers in the same class- art." Suzy-Sue is referring to Robin, Justin, the MC and her in the class. Along with them though are Mev (troublemaker in the Pyromancer (Plot)), Marvella (troublemaker in the Dismancer (Plot)), Lilliana (Side Character) and Lexy Saturn (who is normal... for now). The MC talks to Lilliana. If Lilliana is a Love Interest, the reader will CC her here. Dismancer : If Dismancer, Marvella frames the MC for vandalizing art. Professor Cruz Soloman tells the MC they will have to make this up to Marvella. After he leaves, Marvella teases the MC that their grade now depends on Marvella. Scene 12 The MC is at a mini-diner with the Best Friend (Riley or Victoria) and are talking about school. However, when the MC brings up detention two fan-made characters comment about it. They talk about some of Ifemelu's flaws, including her drug use, and how the was a very relaxed Headmistress. * INK Male - & * INK Female - Cordelia & Avalon * LL Male - & * LL Female - & Scene 13 The MC goes to their final class with Belinda Rouge. Meanwhile, Lucas Aristotle tells the teachers that Ifemelu Monarch has died. Simon flirts with Penelope Licardo, bringing up how they attending this school together (and her boyfriend). However, he then suspects Lucas hired her, and not Ifemelu. After class, the reader can CC Belinda if she is a love interest. Scene 14 Before detention, the reader has the option to CC Mariposa & Haruki depending if they are love interests. Now in detention (finally). In detention is two-fan made characters. Detention is cut short when Thomas cancels it needing time to grief. Mariposa (along with the reluctant MC) rush to Ifemelu Monarch's office suspecting something is up only to find her office being cleaned out. * INK Male - & * INK Female - Lisa & Casey * LL Male - & * LL Female - & Scene 14.5 Astromancer : A Yanti (Lizard People) appears through a portal and the MC senses something, but unsure what. The Yanti runs into the forest. Hydromancer : Letter, love like, arrives at door. Choice of opinion of letter. Dracomancer : Letter, talking about a revolt with Dracomancers taking over the world. Choice of opinion of letter. Lunamancer : Portal flies through portal and hits the MC in the back of the head. They try to avoid the book, but it appears back in their room. Scene 15 Nathania knocks on the door and gives the MC her potion ingredients and asks the MC to join her Capture the Flag team. The MC joins learning it will keep her out of detention. Category:Episodes Category:Episode 3